


Papa! France X Child! Reader- Lost and Found

by NekoDemon37



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Belle outfit, Cute shit everywhere, Disneyland, F/M, Father and daughter reunited, Fluff, Peter finds her, Reader gets lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoDemon37/pseuds/NekoDemon37





	Papa! France X Child! Reader- Lost and Found

The last time you saw your father was when he was looking at stuff in the store. You had gotten bored, as any young child does, and wandered off. You thought that you could remember where he was but you thought wrong. Now you were wandering around, looking for him. You weren’t scared. Only confused.

 

‘Where is papa?’ You thought to yourself as you rounded another corner. ‘Maybe he went to another store.’ With that, you were now leaving that store and heading to another. It didn’t even occur to you that you should have stayed where you were and not moved. But you were in Disneyland. Nothing could go wrong with you wandering around. Right?

 

It took you a while to get to another store. You had walked around the Matterhorn and into Fantasyland. Your eyes widened at the giant carousel and you immediately got into the line. When you got to the front, the person raised an eyebrow at you but let you on all the same. You just can’t say no to an adorable six year olds face. Especially if you don’t know if their parents can go on with them and they’re dressed like Belle. You rode the carousel and once you got off, walked to another store. This time you went into the Mad Hatter’s Hat Shop.

 

There were hats everywhere. You giggled and went to try some on. After a while, you started to get bored again. So you left. And right after you left, you ran into the one and only Peter Pan.

 

“Peter!” You gasped. He turned around and looked down only to see you, all dressed up. He did a double-take and bowed.

 

“Your majesty,” he said. “Come with me!” He took your hand and you two skipped off somewhere, you giggling all the way there. For some reason all other people that tried to get his autograph or a picture with him were all turned away.

 

“Why aren’t you letting those other people near us?” You asked. Peter turned to you, a grin on his face.

 

“Because princess. It seems that you were lost, yes?” You nodded.

 

“I tried to find my papa but I couldn’t see him anywhere.”

 

“Well let’s go look for him okay? He’s probably worried.” When Peter said that, you felt a little bit of guilt twinge in you. You nodded and showed Peter where you last saw him. You two walked back to the Star Tours store. Peter was getting weird looks because he wasn’t supposed to be in Tomorrowland but he ignored them.

 

“So this is where you wandered off first?” Peter asked you.

 

“Yes. I got bored and went to look around but couldn’t find papa anywhere,” you said. You were almost in tears now. After the longest time you were finally scared. Scared that you might never see your papa again. Peter saw the tears but quickly bent down and wiped them away. When Peter saw that you weren’t going to calm down, he picked you up and started to comfort you. That lasted around five minutes and during that time, he was walking around trying to find your father. He kept to Tomorrowland though, not going anywhere else just in case your father was still here.

 

“Peter/[y/n]!” Two people yelled. You both looked behind you and your eyes widened.

 

“Papa!” You wriggled trying to get out of Peter’s grip. He let you go and once you were on the ground, you sprinted as fast as your tiny legs would allow. You barreled into your fathers open arms, sobbing.

 

“I’m so sorry papa!” You cried. He said nothing and just brought you closer to him. After a while, he picked you up.

 

“I’m so glad that you’re safe cherie,” he said. You looked at him and he kissed your forehead. Then he turned to Peter.

 

“How can I thank you for bringing my daughter to me safely?” Peter just grinned.

 

“No thanks necessary. I’m just doing my job sir,” he said. Your papa shook his head.

 

“There has to be some way I can repay you.”

 

“Then you can buy this beautiful princess here a hat. She was admiring a certain one in the Hatter’s Shop,” Peter said with a grin. 

 

“Alright. Thank you again.”

 

“No problem sir! I couldn’t just let this princess get taken by mean old pirates now could I?” You shook your head and looked at Peter.

 

“Thank you Mr. Pan!” You said.

 

“Just call me Peter, your majesty,” he said with a sweeping bow. You giggled and waved bye to him as your father walked away. Soon you reached the store you were in before and your papa set you down, keeping a firm hold on your hand at all times.

 

“Which one do you want?” He asked. You pulled him over and pointed to one on the shelf. He chuckled to himself and shook his head. Of course you would want one. After Belle, it was your favorite character’s hat. He picked up the hat and you both walked to the register. After the lady gave it back to you, you immediately put it on.

 

You looked absolutely adorable wearing a Belle dress and a Peter Pan hat. 

 

\---

 

After a long day and amazing fireworks, it was time for you to head home. You were in your papa’s arms, dozing off as you walked down Main St. Before you were about to walk out into the square, your papa nudged you.

 

“Look over there cherie,” he said. You looked up groggily and saw Peter again. He had noticed you and was waving. You waved back then yawned. Peter smiled softly and gave another bow. You giggled and yawned again. You waved to him once more before your head plopped onto your papa’s shoulder. Your papa smiled and looked to Peter, giving him a nod of thanks. Peter returned it and went back to the crowd of people in front of him.

 

“Let’s go home cherie,” your papa said as he walked out of Disneyland.


End file.
